


Muerte en Hawaii

by Wakavaca



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakavaca/pseuds/Wakavaca
Summary: Pues no murió en Hawaii.





	Muerte en Hawaii

Esperar en el coche nunca había sido una experiencia divertida o gratificante para Takara, especialmente cuando debía de escuchar por la radio los problemas que estaban teniendo sus compañeros para extraer las provisiones de aquellas instalaciones de BL/IND, tan intrincadas que hasta daba algo de gracia. Sus dedos danzaban en un tamborileo frenético sobre el volante mientras se mantenía en silencio en su escondite, con el motor en espera para el momento en el que llegaran todos acelerar y pirarse a toda velocidad.

Se supone que uno de los primeros en llegar debía de ser Depresión Oscura, el encargado de marcar el camino de ida, así como el de regreso por los pasadizos de la reserva; también era la razón principal por la cual se había apuntado a ir. Era más fácil lidiar con los nervios a pocos minutos de él que en su taller dando vueltas como loco. El problema es que el bastardeo tenía que haber llegado hacía diez minutos y mirara por donde mirara no encontraba rastro de su presencia.

"Esos malditos rastreros han entrado de nuevo en las instalaciones, manténganse alerta y preparen las defensas. Tenemos registro de al menos seis personas infiltradas; todavía no hay evidencia de cómo irrumpieron".

La interferencia de la radio cortó los mensajes que habían conseguido interceptar y, a diferencia de lo que había esperado, parecía que ya tenían conciencia de su atraco. La única buena noticia es que aún no sabían dónde estaban, pero eso no significaba que no los encontrarán pronto.

-Maldita sea.

Sus órdenes estrictas eran esperar junto a los vehículos para la extracción, pero, joder, que no eran tan fácil quedarse quieto cuando todos los demás estaban en un peligro inminente...

"Rodilla" una voz horriblemente conocida sonó desde su comunicador, sobresaltándolo. Tomó el aparato tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caérsele. "Mierda, Rodilla, responde. Tenemos problemas".

-No me digas- Su tono salió burlón pese a que lo único que lo llenaba eran los nervios. Del otro lado de la línea Depresión Oscura soltó un suspiro exasperado -. Dime, cielo, ¿en qué quieres que el amor de tu vida te ayude?

"Mira, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, iré directamente al grano. Necesito una distracción, creo que nos están pisando los talones". El sonido lejano de una metralleta descargando su munición solo sirvió para corroborar sus temores y ponerle la piel de gallina al mecánico "Haz algo que no llame mucho la atención, no pienso morirme aquí".

-Yo tampoco planeo dejarte morir aquí- Respondió Automáticamente, a lo que tuvo que agregar instantes después, debido al silencio repentino de su interlocutor -. No te preocupes, haré algo que llame tanto la atención que sabrás en seguida que soy yo.

"¡No te he dicho eso!"

Apretó el botón para colgar la línea y se lanzó hacia la cajuela con un salto, agazapándose sobre un gran caja de herramientas y jalándola en conjunto con el casco. Salió rápidamente del coche, verificando que siguiese en marcha mientras se escabullía entre las paredes estrechas por las que se habían ocultando desde el principio.

-Quiere una distracción, le voy a dar una distracción.

Había memorizado parte del croquis del edificio, pero aun así se mantuvo a paso cauteloso alrededor de los pasillos oscuros por donde se suponía solo pasaban a lo hora de salir. Sus pisadas apenas hacían eco al tocar de lleno el suelo y las medidas bocanadas de aire que inhalaba le daban la sensación de que cualquier sonido que hiciera le delataría. Solo tenía que caminar hasta el otro extremo del lugar donde guardaban los vehículos de cuatro ruedas sin ser visto. Era algo que, obviamente, era más difícil decirlo que hacerlo.

Se escondió entre las sombras de las paredes cada que escuchaba a alguien acercarse hasta que llegó a un largo pasillo, luminoso y, por el pulcro y renovado del marmoleado que lo caracterizaba, obviamente hasta el tope de vigilancia. Dudó un instante, pensando en qué hacer; no es que tuvieran mucho tiempo y sus compañeros requerían cada segundo, incluso si ello le costaba varios raspones o balazos agujereando la sombra de sus movimientos. Con esa resolución tan poco motivadora se puso el casco para que su rostro no fuera identificado y sostuvo la caja escondida bajo su pecho, echando a correr a toda velocidad luego de contar hasta tres.

Tan solo bastó que su figura fuera interceptada por la iluminación virulenta de los focos para saber que perseguían. Agradeció a su difunta madre el hacerle correr junto con sus hermanos por todo el pueblo cuando eran pequeños para cargar agua mientras sus pasos eran seguidos por una oleada de disparos que pisaban de poco a poco sus talones. Dio gracias por todos los momentos en los que había estado a punto de morir en el desierto y que habían hecho que sus pulmones aguantaran el pánico y la falta de aire. A este punto de la vida apenas y sentía miedo, sino pura y densa adrenalina, inyectada como LCD y con sabor a marihuana. Siguió corriendo hasta que el pasillo gigante se hizo cada vez más pequeño y la pierna mala comenzó punzarla por el sobreesfuerzo. Podría ser tan fácil simplemente quedarse quieto o escapar, dejarse matar era un pensamiento intrusivo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero simple cada que sus ojos se permitían parpadear para alejar el sudor un par de ojos le devolvían la mirada, unos labios que había estado queriendo besar desde hace años se curveaban y le gritaban "No te atrevas a rendirte, imbécil".

Y así lo hizo. Llegó hasta el final del pasadizo y se coló con un derrape en medio de las llantas gigantes de los autos.

Se resguardó del peligro mientras abría de un jalón la caja de herramientas y una carcajada se le escapó, apagada por el casco, mientras sacaba rápidamente sus "municiones". No era mentira cuando decían que la dinamita era la mejor amiga del hombre.

Al escuchar pisadas y gritos a su alrededor lanzó una buena dosis de su receta para ñ bomba casera, deslizándose entre las ranuras que delineaban los chasis, sin voltear mi cuando el suelo retumbó por las explosiones que iba dejando en su camino. Se abrió paso hasta una pequeña sala de controles para resguardarse un segundo cuando la visión de un altavoz capto su atención. Sus propias palabras resonaron en su mente mientras la sonrisa se le ensanchaba. Buscó el prototipo de reproductor maltrecho que había construido y logrado meter una sola canción, todavía estaba en su bolsillo derecho, gracias a Dios. Tanteó hincado el volumen para no ser visto y elevó la pastilla hasta lo más alto, que sonara en todos altavoces del maldito edificio. Conectó entonces el reproductor en loop y salió a toda prisa en cuanto las primeras notas del ukelele retumbaron en los cristales junto con las balas que los destrozaron.

Una carcajada sorda por la voz pausada del instrumento se le escapó mientras dejaba desperdigados, como si fueran regalos, rasgos de dinamita por debajo de los motores de los automóviles, en sus techos o ventanas; lo importante era hacerlo todo explotar en una zona segura que había visto, cercada por un elevador que lo llevaba lejos del ruido y el fuego. En medio de las explosiones programadas y los gritos no se veía tan loco el plan de llegar hasta allá. El único problema es que la carrera constante parecía haber empeorado el embotamiento de su rodilla, que se sentía como verdadero metal oxidado mientras caminaba a prisas, rechinando y sacándole muecas. Estaba tan cerca, maldita sea.

Un silbido agudo rompió el aire cuando ya casi cruzaba el camino al ascensor y fue más rápida la bala que le dio en el costado que sus reflejos para no cae por completo.

Se arrodilló a medias, apoyado en la pared y volteó para observar a uno de sus persecutores corriendo directamente hacia él. Apretó la Palma contra la herida sangrante y se arrastró hasta dentro del elevador, golpeando los botones con fuerza hasta la planta donde habían decidió encontrarse. ¿Las puertas se cerraban jodidamente lento o era él quien se estaba mareando y perdiendo el sentido del tiempo? Quién sabe. Cerró los párpados un segundo, decidiendo que si le IBAN a disparar otra vez no tenía ganas de ver, pero cuando los abrió las puertas estaban cerradas y un vacío clínico sustituía la música de ambiente.

-Cabrón - escupió mientras su espalda se deslizaba en la pared hasta quedar sentado y se quitó el casco. Puso cara de asco al sentir la mano pegajosa y con olor a óxido. Desgarrar una de sus pocas camisas sonaba tentador para hacerse un paño, pero la verdad, le estaba costando un poco moverse rápido, o moverse, para empezar.

Las compuertas se abrieron de repente y se vio obligado a levantarse lo más rápido que pudo del suelo, arrastrando los pies y boqueando por el dolor. Se apoyó en la pared mientras corría y al doblar en una esquina los gritos y órdenes de Depresión Oscura subido en el asiento del coche que compartían le acribillaron los oídos. Pareció que lo había visto de reojo mientras observaba que todos sus compañeros acomodaran correctamente los suministros en las van y camionetas, porque su voz se alzó y llegó más clara hacia él.

-Sabes, cuando dijiste que ibas a hacer una distracción que me recordara a ti no pensé que realmente harías algo tan estupido. ¿Música hawaiana, en serio?

-Creí que te gustaría el detalle del ukelele, qué te puedo decir - Takara soltó una carcajada débil. Coño, ya estaba viendo doble. Supuso que era el efecto de perder sangre rápidamente. Se subió a duras penas a su asiento y soltó un suspiro que pareció más quejido que nada. -. Ese es el problema de dejarme sin supervisión, ya sabes. Oye, si no s molestia, ¿podemos irnos ya? Creo que me estoy muriendo.

-¿Y ahora qué tontería estas-? -La voz de Depresión se apagó de golpe, debía lucir muy pálido porque el rostro del menor lo reflejó como un espejo, tanto que le dio pena verlo. Su voz se volvió algo aguda y le preguntó a su cerebro por qué demonios registraba todo eso en un momento como ese - Rodilla, estás...

-Manchando el asiento de sangre, sí - inhaló con fuerza mientras buscaba algún trapo para cubrirse -. Lo voy a limpiar después. Tú solo llévanos lejos de aquí, porque creo que en este estado no puedo manejar y lo que hice no va a durar mucho.

El líder de la operación no dejaba de mirarlo, pero no tenía mucha energía para fingir una sonrisa. Había metido la pata y había salido lastimado, afectando la misión. Lo último que quería era que los atraparan por su culpa.

En un momento de mezcla de estupor y dolor, o tal vez porque tenía miedo de desmayarse y necesitaba aferrarse a algo, buscó la mano de Depresión, apoyando sobre la palanca de velocidades, y la apretó con fuerza.

-No pienso morirme aquí - Repitió las mismas palabras que él había escuchado en la radio y sonrió.

Depresión Oscura asintió y fijó su mirada en la entrada que estaba todavía abierta para que escaparan a toda prisa, los motores de los demás estaban a la espera de sus órdenes y el peligro se sentía asquerosamente cerca.

Y aún así, lo único en lo que podía pensar Takara es que Kurono no había apartado su mano en ningún momento.

-Y yo tampoco planeo dejarte morir aquí -Respondió este, pisando el acelerador y volcando todas las velocidades en un movimiento.


End file.
